


Black Lines

by BadSleepingHabits



Series: Strik Skaifaya - Little Star [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadSleepingHabits/pseuds/BadSleepingHabits
Summary: After her Conclave, Lexa wants to get a tattoo in memory of her lost friends. Clarke offers to design it.





	Black Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. This is a little experiment to see if you like it. It takes part in a longer story i could try to write if everything goes well. This is my first fic and english is not my first language, so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

"Clarke, I was thinking about something."

Clarke lifted her eyes from the book she was reading on the couch.

"About what?"

"I want to get a tattoo. One that represent, you know, my conclave."

Lexa whispered the last two words with a broken voice. Clarke patted the spot next to her on the couch and she went to sit there.

"Where do you want to get it?"

"I was thinking on my back."

Clarke hummed her approval.

"Do you know what it will be?"

Lexa shook her head, scratching her nose.  
"I don't know, I was thinking about something simple, or... geometric. All black."

"Well if you want, I could sketch something for you."

The brunette's green eyes brightened and she smiled.  
"Really?"

Clarke smirked. "Sure. If you're ok with it."

"I'm more than ok with it."

 

***

 

"Hey, Lex. Wanna take a look?"

"You finished it, already?"

Clarke scoffed and slumped on the couch. She spreaded her sketches on the small table and tugged Lexa by her hand, making her sit next to her.

"Ok, so. I did a few experiments, and I think the best is this one."

She grabbed a sheet with her best drawing. It was made in charcoal, seven circles with black lines among them.

Lexa took it with awe in her eyes, not saying anything.

Clarke took her silence as her cue to start talking.  
"I thought, since you want it for your conclave, that it should be something simple but with a great impact." she explained. "There are seven black circles, they are... you know, the ones you had to kill. I tried to give it a meaning, some kind of sense, I mean-"

"It's perfect, Clarke."

Lexa interrupted her with a sweet murmur, regretfully averting her gaze from the sketch in her hands.

"Thank you."

Clarke lifted her hand to gently stoke her cheek.

"You're welcome."

They both leaned in an joined their lips in a sweet kiss, savoring the taste of each other lips.

When they separated, Lexa rested her forehead against Clarke's, without opening her eyes.

"Will you come with me when I go get it?"

"Of course."

 

***

 

"Does it hurt?"

Clarke was pacing slowly in the little room, looking at the sketches on the tables at the tattooist's, a big man with dark grey hair and short beard. He had made Lexa take off her shirt - he immediately turned, but Clarke wasn't prepared for what she got a glimpse of before she could close her eyes - and then had told her to lay face down on the bed.

After a while, Clarke had started to see little drops of black ink rolling down her friend's sides, but she hadn't thought much about it. Later she had understood. It wasn't ink, it was blood.

Lexa scrunched her nose.  
"Yes. I mean, it stings and in some spots it hurts more, but it's ok. Not too much."

They talked for a while, Clarke really was just trying to find a distraction so she wouldn't go back to think about those abs.

When Gorad said the tattoo was finished, they thanked him and he and Clarke turned to let Lexa a moment of privacy while she struggled to get dressed.

"You know, Clarke, some think that to be commander is to be alone." he said in a low voice, so that Lexa couldn't hear.  
"But I think that you're good to her. She's not like the other commanders. She will bring peace to this lands, I can feel it. I'm glad she has you."

Clarke smiled gratefully. She knew that man was a friend of Anya's father, an old warrior and a wise man. She had met him years before, when he had visited Anya in TonDC, and now he was like family. His words meant a lot for her.

"Thank you so much, Gorad. Really."

"Anything for my favorite niece."

"I called you 'uncle' once, just once, for the love of the spirit. Why do you still have to mock me? I was little."

"Aw, and you pout exactly like your mother."

"You're an horrible person."

 

***

 

Later that night, Lexa was laying on her bed, her shirt on the floor and only her leather pants on, mostly because she wasn't in the mood to take them off. Her back was still bothering her, she could feel the skin protest with her every movement, but she wouldn't show it while she was working. The others couldn't think she was weak.

But now, she was in her room, on her soft, furry bed, and the cold air on her inked skin sent chills through her body.

She was thinking about Clarke - she always did, one way or another - when she heard the door open and close, and light footsteps nearing the bed. She smiled.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

The low voice of her favorite blonde made her lift her head even so slightly, just to get a better look. Clarke was wearing a long shirt and tight pants. She was barefoot, something Lexa had discovered some time ago that the blonde would do if she wanted to relax.

Her smile widened at the sight.

"I'm good, better now."

She winked at the girl, that laughed and sat at the edge of the bed. She showed her a small can.

"I brought you something. This should numb the stinging of you back."

She opened the can and hesitated.

"Would you prefer a maid to apply it for you, or..."

Lexa shook her head slightly.

"No, you're perfect."

She noticed the girl blush, but didn't comment. She wanted to tease her, not make her feel embarrassed.

It was her turn to blush when she lost sight of Clarke because the girl was straddling her ass. Lexa tried to keep her body temperature under control but she was pretty sure she wasn't doing a great job. She could be Heda how much she wanted, but she was an hormonal teenager as well. She wasn't above everything. She surely wasn't when it came to Clarke.

She felt something cold on her skin and flinched slightly, relaxing again when soft and warm hands started massaging her back. Almost immediately she could feel the refreshing effects of the cream, relieving the pain in her swollen skin, and she sighed.

She was on the verge of falling asleep when she felt Clarke moving. She immediately opened her eyes and lifted herself, resting her weight on her forearms.

"Where are you going?"

Clarke met her eyes, slightly startled.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep." she smiled sweetly. "I'm going to my room."

"Do you have to?"

Lexa asked shyly. She usually wouldn't ask for anything, but with Clarke she had always felt comfortable. Like she could ask for anything and not be blamed for it.

Clarke smiled even more at the implied question.

"Why?"

Lexa lowered her gaze and played with the furs on her bad to keep her hands occupied.

"Just, please?"

At the sight of her best friend so vulnerable, Clarke just couldn't say no.

She changed in a nightgown - borrowed from Lexa's wardrobe obviously - while the brunette did the same with some difficulty, trying to keep the cloth as far away as possible from her sensible skin. They both got under the furs and wrapped their arms around each other, Clarke carefully avoiding the girl's back.

After only a few minutes they were asleep.

 

***

 

"Lexa. Lexa, wake up! Please!"

The brunette jolted awake gasping for air and looking around as if she was expecting to find enemies. At the end her eyes rested on Clarke and she calmed down slightly.

"Clarke, I... I-" tears started falling from her sad green eyes and Clarke hugged thigtly, trying to offer as much comfort as she could.

"I know Lex, I know. Hey, you're ok, it's ok. Let it all out, I've got you."

They stayed like that for what felt like hours. At the end, Lexa calmed down and detached herself from Clarke.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"It's just, every time I think that things are getting better, that- that the nightmares are starting to get less frequent, I have to do something that just- that just make them come back." she took a trembling breath while Clarke whiped away the tears on her cheeks. "I'm just so tired."

"I know. Hey, Lex, it's ok. I have them too. But we can get through this. Together, like always."

That made Lexa smile, and she sniffed a little before nodding.

"Thank you. What you did helped a lot."

"Don't worry. Try to get some rest now."

The layed down and embraced each other tightly like before. Lexa rested her head above the blonde heart, listening to the rhythmic beat. After mere seconds, she was lulled into sleep by that amazing sound, and she felt safe again.

Happy.

She heard Clarke's sleepy voice say:

"Sleep well, Lexa."

She smiled, tightening her embrace.

"Good night, Little Star."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> So, basically in this story Clarke fell from the sky when she was eight and got adopted by Anya. She's a total grounder, here.
> 
> If you liked it, i could try a longer story where grounder Clarke will be on the opposite side of things respect to the show.


End file.
